


Do you want to go to prom?

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis had wanted to go to Insomnia for university. He got shoved into high school instead. And somehow, he found himself within the Lucian prince's inner circle...with a huge crush.





	Do you want to go to prom?

He had come to Insomnia to start university, but somewhere along the way it was insisted that he spend the last semester of high school actually IN high school. Something about being so young and in a new country, it would do him better to spend a semester among people his age before heading towards university. So he was enrolled into the most prestigious high school and left to his own devices.

The problem was that the most prestigious high school did not look kindly on people like Ignis Scientia. He was a foreigner among the children of old families with old beliefs and traditions. He was also younger than the rest of the senior class by a year and they looked at him like he was a show off. As a result, Ignis spent a lot of time within the school halls alone and lonely.

One day he found himself on the roof of the school, hoping he could have a peaceful lunch. If they couldn’t find him, then his classmates couldn’t loudly ridicule him.

For the first five minutes, it seemed he had finally found somewhere that no one else would go. Then he heard the door to the roof open and close. He sighed, it seemed he could never find any peace.

“Oh! Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you,” the intruder said. Ignis turned and saw it was a senior from another class. “Hiding?”

“Yes, actually,” Ignis said, watching the newcomer with interest.

“Well, you found a good place. My friends and I hide out here for lunch, it’s just easier. You’re welcome to join. I’m Gladio.”

“Ignis.”

Gladio nodded his head and Ignis followed him towards the back of the building where seating was better: ledges and air vents.

“You just transferred in, right?” Gladio asked as they took a seat.

“Yes. I came for university but they insisted I spend this semester in high school.”

“That sucks. This is the worst place for anyone who wasn’t born and bred in the center of Insomnia.”

Ignis hummed. “I’ve noticed. It makes no difference my father is Lucian or that my family has long served the Lucis Caelums. All that matters is that I was born and raised in Tenebrae.”

Gladio laughed, “I feel that. My family has been shield for the kings and queens for Lucis since time immemorial and because my mother is Galahdian, I’m not but a dirty half-breed.”

“You’re an Amicitia and they hold issue with you?” Ignis asked, aghast.

The other man shrugged with a smile. It was clear that Gladio did not care about what others thought of him and there was a bit of envy that ran through Ignis at that thought. Perhaps it’s just something one gets used to.

Not much more was said before they heard the door open and close again and seconds later two younger teens came into view. One was blonde and freckled while the other was raven and pale. The raven-haired boy collapsed on top of Gladio.

“You’re a terrible shield,” he grumbled.

“Oh? What am I supposed to be shielding you from right now?”

“These,” the blonde laughed, holding out several bits of paper. From where Ignis sat, it looked like they were short notes. “Lover boy is already getting asked to prom.”

“That’s ages away! Why?”

The pale boy shrugged but the blonde laughed, “It probably got out that someone was going to ask you and then everyone wanted to be the first. How will you ever choose!”

“That’s it, laugh at my pain. Jerk.” At that point, Ignis was noticed. “Hey.”

“This is Ignis, he’s just transferred in from Tenebrae,” Gladio supplied before Ignis could so much as say hello.

“Ooh, another dirty foreigner!” the blonde exclaimed. “I’m Prompto!”

“Ignis,” was all he managed. Was Prompto proud that he was ill thought of? Or perhaps he, like Gladio, had long ago stopped caring.

“I’m also a scholarship kid, so I got the double whammy of being poor AND a Niff.”

“You’re not a Niff,” the other boy said, finally pulling himself off of Gladio and taking a seat. “You’re Lucian.”

“Oh, sweet, naïve Noctis,” Prompto said, still grinning ear to ear, “I am a Niff and you know it.”

Ignis had a feeling that this was a conversation that had happened more than a few times. Noctis seemed to be the only one concerned with the status thrust upon his friends. Perhaps rightfully so, Ignis mused, as this was the prince and he could see the prince wanting to protect his friends.

“I’m Noct, by the way,” Noctis said with a small wave. “You are more than welcome to join us up here for lunch. I imagine your classmates have been less than kind.”

“Indeed.”

“Prince Noctis and his rag-tag group of friends,” Gladio laughed. “Two half-breeds and a Niff. Scandalous!”

“Half-breed? I thought he said you were from Tenebrae,” Prompto said.

“Yes, well, my father is Lucian. He moved to Tenebrae after he met my mother,” Ignis explained.

“Do you have family here in Insomnia?” Noctis asked.

“My uncle. He lives and works in the Citadel. Stupeo Scientia.”

“I know that name,” Noctis mused.

Conversation shifted to why Ignis moved to Insomnia, why he was forced into high school, and other such curious questions. Ignis, in turn, learned a bit about the three of them, such as how Prompto got his scholarship (basically a lottery) and why Noctis attended a some-what public school (an attempt to be normal, even if hanging around other rich kids wasn’t exactly normal).

And so, Ignis found himself ingratiated into the little group. For the first time since moving to Insomnia, Ignis didn’t dread leaving his uncle’s apartment. He had something to look forward too, especially as after a couple of weeks, he was walking to school with Noctis and Gladio. Gladio even convinced Ignis to come with him to training, just to have someone to work out with.

When he had left home for Insomnia, Ignis never would have believed he would find himself in the inner circle of Prince Noctis. When he had first been thrust back into high school, he was so very angry and annoyed, but now he was so very thankful. Gladio was an excellent person to chat with, exchange literature, and workout with. Prompto was a literal ray of sunshine; he never seemed to lose his cheerful exterior. And Noctis, well, Ignis couldn’t even lie to himself when it came to Noctis. There was something about the prince: his quiet demeanor, the way he helped those less fortunate than himself, even the way his nose would scrunch up just a little if some offending vegetable made its way to his lunch…Ignis wasn’t quite sure what it was, but Noctis was beyond anything he could imagine.

He tried his hardest not to crush on the prince, but Ignis was only human.

One day at lunch, Ignis was first as usual but for a while he was the only one there. Gladio was out for the day for some family thing (Noctis wasn’t very sure what when Ignis asked on the way to school), so it was not surprising he remained alone for several minutes. When Noctis showed, however, it was sans Prompto.

“Sick,” Noctis offered before Ignis could ask the question.

“Nothing too bad, I hope.”

“Stomach thing, I think. He hopes it’s not the flu anyway,” Noctis said, plopping down on his usual seat. As he was pulling his lunch from his bag, several pieces of folded paper came with it. Noctis scowled.

“More prom-posals?” Ignis ventured.

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Can you not just say no?”

“Dad thinks it would be good for me to go. There’s no real guarantee that I’ll be able to finish off high school outside the Citadel, so if I can go, it’ll be that normal experience.”

Noctis had said before that when Niflheim gets a bit noisy, he gets pulled from school and learns via tutors. He missed half of his eighth year because of some rumblings and who knew when something else might happen. Everyone feels better if Noctis is safe within the walls of the Citadel should Niflheim start moving in earnest.

“Why not pick someone randomly?” Ignis asked, trying to think of a good way to put an end to the questions. “Perhaps the young lady you find most attractive?”

The noise that came from the prince was not one Ignis could easily place. Displeasure? Amusement? Some mixture of both? It was hard to tell.

“That’s the problem, I don’t find any of them attractive.” As those words left his mouth, Noctis’s eyes widened and a blush crossed his features as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Ah, I didn’t realize.” Hoped, perhaps. Fantasized for sure, but he definitely didn’t realize.

“No one does. I mean, I haven’t exactly told anyone. Gladio and Prompto find so much joy in the female form that I hate to tell them I don’t really care for that. I don’t think they would have any issue, but they seem to have fun thinking about setting me up with someone.

“I’m pretty sure Dad knows. Or at least guesses. He stopped pointing out all the ‘lovely young ladies’” (Noctis imitated his father’s voice) “very suddenly several months ago. I think he realized I just wasn’t interested.”

“But he insists you go to prom?”

“Again, normality thing.”

They sat in silence as both ate and thought about what Noctis had said. The blush hadn’t left Noctis’s face, so Ignis figured he was embarrassed. But, Ignis couldn’t help but feel honored that the prince would trust him with such information.

“Do you want to go to prom?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. Kinda? Just to see what the fuss is about. It might be interesting to see how it differs from all the stuffy balls I have to attend. See if parties like that can actually be fun.”

This was a bad idea, and Ignis was very aware, but he still found himself saying, “Do…do you want to go to prom?” with a different inflection and the unsaid words of ‘with me’ at the end.

For a second, Ignis was definitely positive he had made a mistake as Noctis stopped moving completely and stared at his food. He was just about to apologize for the question or perhaps say they could go as friends so that he would get the experience, but then Noctis looked up. 

He was biting his lip, worrying it a little before finally quietly saying, “Yeah.” A shy smile crossed his features and the blush deepened.

Ignis smiled, big and bright. Noctis’s smile widened as well. “Let us go to prom together, then,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, let’s.” There was another small pause of silence when Noctis asked, “You want to come over tonight?”

The question came suddenly, as if Noctis had forced himself to say it. The words came so quickly that it was like he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to say them all otherwise. Ignis didn’t even get a chance to respond before Noctis was talking again.

“We can, uh, like, watch a movie or something?”

“I’d like that.”

“Really? Yeah, uh, yeah. Cool. Uh, I’ve got dinner with Dad, so it won’t be until 20:00 or so. Is that okay?”

Ignis nodded. “Sounds good. Although, you may have to direct me to your rooms and probably give me clearance. I don’t imagine the guards will look kindly on someone trying enter the royal apartments.”

“I can come get you. We can meet at the elevator on your floor.”

The bell indicating that lunch was over rang and the pair quickly packed up their things. They solidified their plans as they returned to the stairwell and as they parted ways, both had big, stupid grins on their faces.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis had texted Ignis around 19:45 to say that he was just about to leave dinner. This gave Ignis just enough time to finish getting ready before heading out. He tried to downplay the evening as just the pair hanging out, but his uncle seemed wise to the whole thing.

At 19:53 another text came that said ‘I’m sorry’ and nothing more. Ignis didn’t have time to try to decipher the cryptic message before the elevator dinged, the door opened, and there stood a rather annoyed looking Noctis and King Regis.

“Your Majesty,” Ignis said with a bow.

“Oh, please, none of that,” Regis laughed. “I just wanted to meet the young man my son has been so smitten with.”

“Dad!”

“Hush, Noctis,” he scolded, “you were smitten with Prompto as well, though in a much different way.”

Noctis looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die as Regis beckoned for Ignis to join them in the elevator.

“Ignis, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Noctis has had nothing but good things to say about you. Gladiolus as well. Intelligent, witty, a good cook if your lunches are anything to speak of. Clarus has said he’s seen you and Gladiolus in the training rooms together; thinks you have potential. If you ever decide to apply for the Crownsguard, just let Gladiolus know.”

“Dad, he’s going to university,” Noctis said as if that had any real bearing on the conversation.

“Many Crownsguard trained and went to university, son. It’s not unheard of,” Regis lightly scolded.

The elevator dinged and the door opened to the royal apartments before Regis could say anything more. Noctis grabbed Ignis’s wrist and tugged him down the hall, yelling good bye to his father. Ignis looked over his shoulder to see Regis standing there, smiling and waving. There was barely enough time for him to raise a hand to give a wave before Noctis had pulled him around a corner, leaving Regis behind.

Minutes later, they were inside Noctis’s rooms and the prince immediately fell face first into the couch.

“I’m so sorry about my dad,” he said after a moment. “He may be king, but he’s definitely still a dad who likes nothing more than to embarrass me.”

“It’s fine. Uncle was trying to do similar things. I’m not quite sure how I managed to keep him in the apartment.”

By now, Noctis has righted himself on the couch and Ignis joined him on it. He kept some distance between them, not really sure how this evening was going to go or even how it was supposed to. Ignis thought it was set up to be a date, but there was a part of him that would likely always think it was all too good to be true.

They put on a rather silly movie. One full of bad lines, terrible actors, and a lot of explosions. It was so terrible that they were having quite the time making fun of it. Twice Noctis got up to grab drinks or snacks and both times he returned, he sat just a little closer to Ignis. By the time the movie was over, they were shoulder to shoulder, knees touching upon occasion.

“That was fun,” Noctis said with a grin.

“Indeed.” Ignis stood and stretched. It was just about 22:30 and they did have school in the morning. “Perhaps next time, you’ll permit me to fix dinner to go along with our terrible taste in movies.”

That grin grew wider. “Yeah. Maybe, uh, maybe over the weekend? Saturday?”

“It’s a date.”

Noctis offered to walk Ignis back to his apartment, even though Ignis insisted he didn’t have to. The walk and the elevator ride were quiet and awkward. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis was thinking the same thing he was: Would a kiss be too forward for a first date? Just a peck? Maybe just on the cheek as a thank you for a wonderful time?

By the time they had reached Ignis’s door, the silence hadn’t lessened and Ignis had no answer to his unasked questions. They stood there in their silent awkwardness for a moment, stupid grins on their faces. Just as Ignis had gotten the courage to say good night, Noctis surged upwards quickly, placing a quick, messy kiss on his lips. It was over so quickly, he didn’t have time to react, and Noctis was already backing away by the time his senses returned. The prince had a worried look on his face, like he wasn’t sure if what he’d done was alright. Ignis could only smile as he lightly touched his lips, hoping that tingly feeling didn’t go away anytime soon.

“Goodnight, Noct,” he finally managed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Iggy. Yeah, uh, see you.” Noctis took off at a quick walk while Ignis watched. Just as he was about to turn a corner though, Noctis looked back with a shy grin. One that Ignis returned. He probably also shared a similar red face, but there was nothing for it. He entered the apartment with that stupid grin and the feeling of Noctis on his lips.

Stupeo poked his head out of the kitchen and looked like he was about to ask about Ignis’s night, but stopped short. It was written all over Ignis’s face and he knew it. Instead, Stupeo just bid him goodnight and returned to whatever he had been doing.

When Ignis woke up that morning, it was just going to be any other day. He would go to school with his friends, eat lunch, and return to the apartment for homework or chores. Somehow, the Astrals looked down on him and blessed him with a date to senior prom, a first date, a first kiss, and the promise of more. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky, but he sure hoped that his luck didn’t change. At least not where it concerned Noctis.

He fell asleep to lovely dreams he wouldn’t later recall. He woke to meet up with Noctis and Gladio to walk to school. By lunchtime, Gladio was suspicious, and by the end of the school day, it had made the rounds that Noctis had accepted a date to prom. The lucky senior remained a mystery and the girls mourned, but no one could bemoan the happiness their prince now radiated.

There would certainly be fallout, not only from the prince’s sexuality but also who his chosen partner is. It would come but their friends and family would defend them and they would love each other unconditionally.

_Please_ , Ignis would pray every night, _Please allow us for forever._

__And for once, the Astrals seemed to listen._ _


End file.
